


Seduction of Leopold, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He wanted to make her laugh that way...spent days afterward wondering where on her delectable body she was most ticklish.





	Seduction of Leopold, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for Gracie because she loves the campaign stories. As far as I know there is no Mellon Hotel in the city of Pittsburgh. It came from the depths of my imagination.  


* * *

“Truth or dare?”

“What?”

Leo grabbed a Coke from the mini fridge and looked at CJ. She was leaning forward in one of the room’s uncomfortable chairs, hair over her face, massaging her neck. It was late, after one, even the spin boys had finally gone to bed. She was the last one left. They had been in Leo’s hotel room for hours, strategizing, talking, arguing, eating mediocre Chinese food, and drinking light beer. These sessions were getting more stressful and Leo decided he was sleeping in tomorrow before he got back on that wretched campaign bus. It was Saturday, for God’s sake. Abbey Bartlet was back with the group for the first time in three weeks so he doubted the Governor would be waking with the crows looking for company.

“Truth or dare Leopold…indulge me.”

“Alright, truth.”

“Don’t you sometimes want to tell everyone to shut the hell up and get out of your room?”

“Oh yeah.” He cracked his can, still staring at her strange massage from a good distance away. “Hey, you can relax on the bed…if you want. You’ve been sitting in that chair for hours.”

“Thanks.”

She stood up, stretched, and Leo got a nice view of her torso, midriff, belly button and hips. She was dressed in ratty grey Capri lounge pants and a Bartlet/Hoynes baby doll tee. Flopping on the bed, she sipped her beer and took the pretzels he threw at her.

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Truth.”

“Do you work harder than everyone else because you don’t want people to think less of you because you are a woman?”

“Wow, way to go for the jugular. I am an overachiever because that is who I am. I didn’t get into Berkeley or anywhere else with my looks or feminine wiles. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you a sexist pig?”

“Only on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. The other days I just settle for being an asshole.”

CJ laughed, rolling onto her stomach and kicking her legs into the air. The sight of all that skin made Leo suck in his breath. He pretended to clear his throat, licking his dry lips and gulping down some soda.

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Dare.”

“Yeah?”

“Why the hell not?”

“I dare you to call Toby’s room and hang up when he answers.”

“Piece of cake.” CJ flagged off the dare.

She picked up the phone and pressed in his room number. They were in Pittsburgh tonight, staying at a cute little place called the Mellon Hotel. Pennsylvania was showing itself to be a major swing state in the upcoming election. Liberal Philadelphia was not going to be a problem, but Pittsburgh was filled with undecideds and the rest of the state had shown itself in the past to be red. Jed Bartlet hoped to change that. The phone rang four times before the groggy voice of Bartlet for America’s Communications Director picked up.

“What? Hello…hello?”

CJ slammed the phone down, laughing.

“You are so bad Claudia Jean.” He said.

“Oh Leopold, you have no idea. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who is the last woman you slept with?”

“CJ!”

“What?”

“Well, that is a bit personal.”

“Oh please.” She smirked. “Last week, we squeezed onto a cot in a bus in the dead of the summer for a nap…we were practically procreating.”

“It was my wife.” Leo replied.

“I didn’t know that; it didn’t have to be.”

“Well it was.”

“That's how it should be. I knew you were the admirable type Leopold.”

Actually, Leo thought, if my dreams count, it was you. It has been you every night for months. My mind has gone to delicious, dirty places it hasn’t been in decades. The things I do to you in my mind…the things you do to me. Good God, it might still be illegal in some states of the union. If reality was even close I am sure that I would die and go to heaven. I'm sitting here right now thinking about the long, lean body underneath those revealing clothes. Did you wear them on purpose? Have all of my attempts to hide thoughts and feelings been completely transparent?

“We have been separated for a while now.” Leo said.

“You and Jenny? Well, the road doesn’t last forever. Why can't…?”

“Legally CJ. Jenny doesn't want to be married to me anymore. After the hell I put her through I have absolutely no room to argue that fact. Not that I want to. Nothing lasts forever, not even the wonderful things.”

“She left you?” CJ rolled onto her bottom, sitting Indian style and finishing the last of her beer. 

Leo thought of offering her another beer but if anything was going to happen between them tonight he did not want to blame it on liquor. Not that Coors Light could ever be called liquor. Leo knew alcoholics who used the amber liquid almost as heroin addicts used methadone, something to take off the edge. He never touched the stuff. CJ seemed to be reading his mind so he sat back, putting some distance between them.

“Do you have anymore beer?” she asked.

“What are you willing to do for it?”

She looked at him. His hazel eyes sparkled with something that almost looked like mischief. CJ didn’t think Leo even knew what mischief was anymore, though she had done her best to try to coax it out of him whenever there was a free moment. The man was definitely wound too tight. Not that there was room for game playing when you were trying to take a man to the White House, but there had to be something to break the monotony of speeches, meetings, arguments, and bullshit. Leo couldn’t believe he had asked the question. The thought of what her answer would be intrigued him.

“Give me the beer or I will kick your ass.”

Leo laughed, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle. He made sure his fingers grazed CJ’s as he passed it off.

“In some cultures it is widely known that kicking a man’s ass is equivalent to sleeping with him.” He said in a matter of fact tone.

CJ laughed, tossing her light auburn hair back and giggling like an excited schoolgirl. The sound made Leo’s stomach do cartwheels. He felt the blood leave his head and go below his waist.

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Truth.”

“Are you romantically involved with anyone out here on the trail?”

Aha, she thought, my love life interests you. He could just be asking because it is a game and I am expected to give the full truth. Of course I can lie to him but I have a feeling he will know. So I am going to smile slyly, bite my lip and sip my beer. He likes the way I bite my lip and I like the way he looks at me.

“Well, I was not sure if I was ever going to tell a soul about this but...Donna and I have finally succumbed to the passion. I was in the shower yesterday and she came in. I tried to resist, I truly did, but I could not. She would not take no for an answer. Oh God Leo, it was so hot.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I begged, pleaded for her to stop, and then I moaned for her to never stop.”

“Stop it.” he held up his hand. “You're not funny.”

“She had to touch me all over with her hands, her mouth…she wanted me to touch her too. I found I could not resist.”

“Claudia Jean…” his breath hitched in his throat. He still had his hand up.

“Don’t you want to hear all about it?”

She moved to her knees, crawling toward the bottom of the large bed. Halfway there, she slid the rest of the way on her belly. This caused her shirt to ride up and her pants to ride down. Leo wanted to look away but was powerless. Her chin was about a foot away from his knees now.

“I would, believe me, if it were the truth.”

She laughed then, a raucous laughter he had heard from her before. That time he caught Toby tickling her on the bus she was laughing like that. He wanted to make her laugh that way…spent days afterward wondering where on her delectable body she was most ticklish.

“Sometimes,” she said. “Fantasy is better than reality.”

He just nodded, watching her bring the mouth of the beer bottle to her lips. Was it his imagination or was she simulating oral sex? He had to be losing it; it was late and he was tired.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Leo didn’t know what made him say it but he saw the spark in CJ’s eyes when he did. She finished off the beer.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“I'm sorry?”

“I said,” she put the bottle on the floor and sat up on her knees. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Without thinking, Leo leapt up from the chair and pulled the unsuspecting woman into his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise before his mouth pressed over hers. His tongue darted out of his mouth, caressing her closed lips before gently coaxing them open. The inside of her mouth tasted even sweeter than Leo imagined. He ran his tongue along the roof of CJ’s mouth and that brought her alive. She moaned, pulling him into her until her breasts pressed against the smooth, cool cotton of his dress shirt. Their hearts beat wildly against each other as the kiss deepened. Leo didn’t know it was possible to go deeper…he would be giving her a tonsillectomy in a minute. Finally, they eased apart. CJ practically pushed him away as she struggled for breath. Leo looked at her; flushed face, full swollen lips, chest heaving as air returned to her lungs.

“Truth or dare?” he could barely get it out as he slid his arms around her slender waist. His skin finally made contact with hers and the result was fabulous.

“Truth.” CJ licked his lips, her need to kiss him again palpable.

“Did you like that?”

“Mmm, yes." she stroked the back of his hair down to the nape of his neck. "You are quite the kisser Leo McGarry. You have been holding out on me.”

“I would have told you if you inquired. I don’t like to come where I'm not invited.”

“I have no problem with you coming right here.”

Leo swallowed; there was no simplicity in that statement. She meant what she said and just said it.

“Truth or dare?” she asked, bringing him back to reality. Of course, he was not sure if this was reality or not.

“I will take dare.”

“I dare you to…”

Before she could tell him anything, Leo kissed her again. CJ eagerly accepted his tongue. She slid back on the bed and he had no choice but to come with her. He placed his hands on either side of the mattress to steady himself. He did not want to tumble and drop on top of her like a boulder.

“CJ…” he pulled away a bit, tried to make sense of his swimming head and what was happening. It felt like it would when he took his first sip of scotch after a stint at sobriety.

“I dare you to do whatever the hell you want to me.” she whispered, running her fingers across his bottom lip.

He dove back in for another fiery kiss. At first his hands rested on either side of her. He was not sure what to do with them and did not want to move too quickly. If she was serious about this adventure, Leo planned to take his time. They pulled apart for a few moments. Her eyes were closed and they remained that way as Leo’s hands stroked her face. He ran his fingers over her eyelids, lashes, cheekbones, nose, lips, and chin. She was surprised by how soft and inviting it felt. She smiled when his lips followed the same path.

“Truth or dare?” he asked, running his mouth from her earlobe, across the underside of her chin, and down her long, magnificent neck. She tasted amazing, like the sweetest strawberry ice cream.

“Shut up.” She replied.

Leo laughed and went back to her neck. He could feel CJ straining as his body lay half draped over hers. She was arching upward but so far he did not attempt to touch her…he still was not sure if it was alright. With a moan, half frustration and half desire, she took his hand and placed it on her breast. Leo could hardly breathe when he felt it. The woman was by no means buxom but she could work what she had like nobody’s business. He had seen her all dressed up at a few fundraisers; she oozed sensuality and splendor. He stroked the material of the tee shirt and cotton bra, which caused CJ to moan. The friction was almost too much to handle. Below her waist she felt the tingle between her thighs and thought sadly that it had really been too long since she had been with a man. Maybe it had been too long since a man made her feel like this. His mouth found hers again. Leo liked the way she moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her breast. Their tongues danced together before Leo gently sucked hers.

“Do you mind if I take this shirt off?” he murmured as the kisses turned to soft pecks.

CJ could only nod; feel the cotton fly past her flushed face. The temperature in the room went up about 20 degrees. He went back to her breasts, stroking and kneading the flesh beneath her blue cotton bra. Leo was not sure what to do with his own body as he felt hers. Part of him wanted to straddle her, declare himself victor, and indulge in the glorious spoils laid out before him. It was a bit difficult to move though. His cock was rock hard…Leo didn’t think he had been this erect since disco was hot. He knew as the seconds went by, as he massaged her breasts and sucked her neck, that he would be harder in mere moments. The bra had to go.

“Mmm Leo, that feels so good. Don’t stop.”

“I can make you feel even better.”

His breath was hot as he whispered in her ear. CJ moaned when his tongue wrapped around her earlobe and his lips nibbled on it. She stroked her stomach, aching to reach into her lounge pants and release some of the pressure. Instead her hands moved upward, over Leo’s for just a moment, and unsnapped her bra. Leo knew he openly gasped when the soft mounds became visible. Her nipples were reddish brown and rock hard. His mouth attacked them immediately…he could not help himself.

“Leo, Leo, oh God Leo.”

“Oh dear God, you taste incredible.”

He could hardly talk as his lips and tongue lovingly made contact with the sensitive skin. He wrapped his tongue around the hard nipple, poking it with the tip. A small sound came from her but Leo was too into what he was doing to stop. CJ rolled on her side, holding his head to her breast as if he were a baby. She slid one of her long, slender legs between his. It gave her the first chance to feel his erection. Leo sucked her nipple harder and faster as her knee began to massage him. Leo moaned; the vibration on her skin made CJ cry out.

“Oh don’t stop. Jesus!”

Leo sucked her whole breast into his mouth. With his hand he tweaked and stroked her other breast. It felt so damn good but soon she would need more stimulation. She kept her knee going at the crotch of his chinos…the movement helped her as well. CJ was so wet she swore Leo could hear it every time she moved her leg.

“Wait baby, wait.” Leo pulled away breathless. He put as little distance between them as he could but stopped the gentle assault on her body. CJ didn’t want to wait though; she made short work of the dress shirt. Neither of them cared that she popped two buttons in her haste. The Hanes tee shirt flew over his head too so he was as naked on top as she was. CJ pushed him over on his back, straddling him. When her hot center ground into his erection, Leo almost whined. He dug his hands into her hips to keep from losing it altogether.

“Truth or dare?” she asked in a husky whisper that turned him on. As if he could be more turned on.

“Truth.”

“Do you want me?”

“My God yes. Why don’t you get out of those pants?”

CJ dismounted him, sliding the lounge pants down her neverending legs. Leo marveled at the sight of her naked body. She did not seem to think panties would be of any use tonight and Leo applauded her forward thinking. She was a long, cold glass of water and he was a parched man. He quickly got out of his slacks and boxers, gingerly moving them around his aching erection before pushing them off the bed with his feet. He held his hands out for his new lover. CJ smiled wickedly, mounting him again. This time her thighs were on either side of Leo’s face. She had just turned up the heat a notch and he was definitely sweating. He took a moment to admire the sight above him. He stroked the wet, pulsing skin but made sure he did not touch her clit. She knew she did not have to ask him if he knew where it was…Leo McGarry was quite an intelligent man. He took hold of her hips, tilted his chin, and pulled her down to him.

“Oh dear God! Yes Leo, yes, my God!”

It had been so long that she shuddered at first contact. He pulled back just a bit, his tongue lapping against the folds and tasting her salty sweetness. He loved the taste of a woman, sometimes craved it like chocolate, but this was like ambrosia. CJ moaned loudly, doing her best not to give in to the nearly irresistible urge to suffocate him. The six inch height difference made 69 a little challenge but since CJ was an overachiever she hardly spent a moment worried about it. She leaned and began to feast on his hard cock.

“Oh shit.” Leo arched his back and hissed. He was not young anymore but wanted to make this last. Her mouth on him distracted him for a few moments from his own task. Soon the smell of her want drew him back in. His tongue moved into the soft flesh as his fingers held her open. She pulled her mouth away, working him with her hands so she would not hurt him in her exhilaration.

“My clit Leo! Fuck my clit! Now! Now!”

He pressed his tongue on the jewel, loving the way she squealed and squirmed. He took a firmer hold on her hips as his mouth wrapped around it and sucked just as she had been doing to him only a few minutes before.

“Oh God, yes, yes, yes, fuck yes! YES!”

Leo lapped up every drop as she climaxed. If his hands weren’t holding her so tightly CJ was sure she would have fallen on the floor. She did not think that she had been so spent in her entire life. After a moment, the fuzz in her brain began to dissipate so she went back to sucking Leo off. This satisfied him and his moans of her name were muffled between her trim but strong thighs.

“CJ, baby I'm cumming, don’t let go…please don’t let go.”

He did not expect her to obey; he didn’t know a single woman who swallowed. Of course he had been married for nearly 30 years so his experiences in this department were no longer extensive. He let it all go and watched with longing as she took it all in. CJ stroked him until he finally stopped shuddering. For a while, everything stilled. They were both sure even the Earth stopped rotating. Leo readily took her trembling body into his arms and when their mouths came together they tasted each other once more. She ran one long leg up his, again giving Leo access to her most private place. His hands went to her like a magnet, running his fingers through the wiry, wet hair between her thighs before again sliding into the spongy flesh. He turned on his side so he could work better. This position made her height an advantage. His face was directly in front of her breasts so Leo slid his mouth around her nipple as he easily slid two fingers inside her. Oh lord, if his fingers could so what they were doing, CJ knew she would be in big trouble when the main event came down. She had no idea how he was even breathing with his mouth clamped around her nipple, licking and sucking, making a grunting noise like a ravenous animal. Her fingers ran through his hair as he drove deeper and deeper into her. His long middle finger curled and finally found her G spot.

“Leo!” it came out a strangled scream.

He wanted to tell her to cum all over his hand but he really didn’t need to. When the palm of his invading hand brushed her clit once, twice, three times, she tensed. Quivering, crying out, and finally releasing, CJ went limp. His fingers gently pulled out and Leo put them in his mouth. Then he slid them into hers and CJ greedily tasted herself. They lay, spent, in each other’s arms. Sweat clung to them and the cold blast of the AC made CJ shiver. Leo threw a blanket over them. For an amount of time that neither measured, they just breathed. CJ dozed in his arms and woke a little while later to the gentle but urgent stroking of her ass. Leo was not finished; he had only just begun.

“Hey there.”

CJ tilted her chin, accepting his overpowering kiss. She let him move her onto her back. Leo spread her thighs, pushing her knees up and out until she was completely open for him. His mouth had tasted heaven, his fingers had touched the promised land…it was time to complete the trinity. He was so hard and CJ’s eyes moved down to see him stroke his cock as if he needed the extra help. Leo was a well endowed man and she smiled in her mind because somehow she had always known that.

“I have to take you.” His voice was gruff as he pressed toward his destination.

“Yes Leo, I want it too.” 

She lifted her hips higher as he tried to steady himself with his arms and hands. He slid into her hot center and CJ’s body opened for him. Leo pushed forward until there was nowhere left to go. He looked down at her beautiful, flushed body. He nearly slid out, slamming back into her with force. CJ cried out, making a noise that combined intense pleasure, slight pain and surprise. She opened her eyes and they connected with his. He begged her with no words to tell him what to do. He could not hold on much longer.

“Don’t stop now. Don’t ever stop.”

That was what he wanted to hear. Leo’s body slid against hers as he moved in and out of her. They kissed softly in the beginning; the kisses became more intense as his thrusts increased. He lifted her buttocks to drive even deeper, loving the way it made her scream. He wanted her to wake up the whole floor with her ecstasy. He wanted her to scream until her voice was gone. Leo’s mind could hardly wrap around the scenario. She was underneath him, moaning and panting…begging him to fuck her harder. Leo pressed his pelvis on hers.

“Leo, ohhh shit, mmm, my God.”

“Claudia Jean, I've dreamed…oh baby, baby, baby, baby…”

He was quickly losing control, fucking her frantically to release the tension building in him for weeks, months out on the road with her. CJ reached down to rub her hard, aching clit; she needed the relief as much as he did. Leo put his hand on top of hers. He followed the rhythm of his frantic thrusts. His grunts seemed to bounce off the wall and they mixed with her cries when she finally climaxed. Her body clenched so tightly around his erection that he released, filling her with his passion.

“Oh God, Claudia Jean, Claudia Jean.” He moaned her name as if he were dying.

He crumbled on top of her, breathing as hard as she was. CJ wrapped her arms around his back, stroking down his sweaty spine as he sprinkled breathless kisses across her lightly freckled breasts. His erection, still buried deep inside of her trembling body, began to soften. Neither of them attempted to move…the feeling of their sweaty bodies stuck together felt fantastic. CJ finally moved his mouth from her chest and kissed him hard. With reluctance, Leo pulled out; getting turned on by the way CJ trembled again. He fell back on the mattress.

“Goddamn.” He muttered it as the euphoria slowly ebbed. Leo remembered suddenly that he was 52; his muscles began to tense and ache in places he forgot he had. He groaned a bit in slight agony…being older sucked. When CJ started tenderly to rub his favorite muscle the other pains subsided, at least in his mind.

“You hanging in there sailor?” she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath so close caused shock waves to run up his spine.

“I'm doing alright. Mmm baby, that feels so nice.”

“Want me to put it in my mouth?”

He smirked, as if he was going to say no to that. He just nodded like an idiot.

“Tell me Leo. It makes me so hot when you tell me.”

“Suck my cock Claudia Jean. Put your pretty little mouth on it and swallow it whole.”

A third erection in one night was a miracle and Leo McGarry did not intend to waste it. He grinned as she first sexed his body with her mouth and tongue, slithering down to where they both wanted her to be. The woman was exceptional at everything she endeavored. Those slick lips, that hot mouth…it was a slice of heaven. Leo’s hands went behind his head, propping himself up so he could watch her give him what he wanted. For a while she cupped and gently squeezed his balls to give him more excitement, but soon her hands found a way to turn him on even more. CJ began to touch herself. She spread her legs wide, her lightly tanned ass perched in the air as her fingers explored there.

“Ooh baby, Oh my God that is hot.”

Her mouth on his cock became more frenzied as the sensations built inside of her. Leo wanted to watch her climax; wanted it more than he wanted to breathe. But the delicious friction of her mouth on his roughest skin caused him to close his eyes. One hand gripped the sheets, the other tangled in her hair. Again, she swallowed every drop of him. He opened his eyes in time to see her licking her lips. He grinned at her and CJ returned it, still slowly rubbing between her thighs. Leo had never seen something so sexy in his life.

“Don’t stop. You are so goddamned beautiful.”

Her other hand cupped her breast, squeezing it and pinching the nipple. Then she shuddered.

“Mmm, mmm Leo, oh yeah.”

“CJ.”

He got on his knees, surprised he still had the strength, crawling over the large bed and pulling her into a searing kiss. He held her tight to him as the orgasm rocked her body. She was exhausted and fell against him as Leo laid them down on the bed. He threw the blanket over them again and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Leo woke first in the morning. The sun was already high in the sky; it was going to be another scorcher. He looked down at the woman sleeping soundly in his arms. CJ stroked his stomach, sighing softly in her sleep. Her hands on him made him hungry for another taste of what she would no doubt willingly offer. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. Kissing the fingertips, he could still taste her there. Leo could not help but take the index finger in his mouth and suck hard. CJ moaned but tried to stay asleep.

“Wake up baby.” He said, still delighting in her taste.

“Haven't you had enough?”

“I doubt I will ever have enough.”

CJ laughed sleepily. Leo turned, moving his body over hers. Their first good morning kiss awakened something in the both of them. He moved CJ’s thighs apart, touching where he desired.

“Let me taste you and then you can sleep as long as you would like. I just need to taste you baby.”

“You're insatiable.” She kissed him once more.

“You are a delicacy Claudia Jean. I cannot help myself.”

Leo disappeared beneath the covers, making love to her with his mouth, tongue, and fingers. His tongue explored deep inside of her but for a while he ignored her clit. CJ groaned his name repeatedly. She held her hand at the back of his head, shifting her pelvis in the hopes that he would stop teasing and do what she needed him to do. Leo held her hips firmly to stop the squirming. He was a little guy, in stature, but man was he strong. Damn, that was a fucking turn on. His tongue finally lapped across her clit.

“Yes! There darling, there, there, oh God Leo.”

He toyed with the hard piece of flesh, flicking it with the tip of his tongue and pressing on it gently with his teeth. When he sucked it into his mouth, he loved the noises CJ made. For a fleeting moment he thought of Sam next door. He had probably gotten the show of his life last night and was invited to a repeat performance this morning. She sounded so sexy, so wanton. She needed to come and he definitely wanted to make her. Her body started to jerk.

“Jesus! Don’t stop Leo! Don’t stop! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ohhhh!”

Everything went black, CJ’s eyes rolled in her head, and she nearly levitated. Then it stopped. Leo moved into her arms, softly kissing her lips.

“Truth or dare?” he whispered.

They were spooning now; legs tangled together, his hand lazily caressing the soft skin of her breast.

“Truth.”

“Was that a fluke?”

“Absolutely not. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Can we...is something happening between us?”

“It definitely already happened sweet thing.” Leo replied, laughing a bit. He kissed her shoulder before biting it gently.

“Leo…”

“Mmm, what?”

“It could be so much more. It could be cosmic.”

“Not always. It could be difficult.” He said.

“I don’t want to talk about that part. You promised me sleep Leopold.”

“You already know that I'm captivated. I have to give in to your every want and desire.”

“Mmm hmm. You're mine now.”

“Oh yeah. Sleep now.” He nuzzled close to her hair, kissing the spot behind her ear. Leo dozed off to the scent of her; the scent of them. It intoxicated him and Leo was already addicted.

***


End file.
